Slytherin always ready to dominate
by Wolfsbane Hallow
Summary: Nobody would ever imagine a Slytherin and a Gryffindor dating, but they would least expect that it would be the two boy enemies of their year. But it's not really dating, is it? It's just good sex. Read on to find out how Harry succumbs to Draco's power and find yourself falling yourself.


His breath hitched as he felt his supposed enemy's lips against his own. He could feel a shiver dancing slightly along his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He struggled to breathe as one pair of moist lips pressed against another. He gasped even further when he felt a tongue entering unbidden into his mouth, allowing passage even further. Tentatively, their tongues touched until they gradually began a heated dance full of passion and lust. Harry felt his hands moving up to rest in the nook of the other boys neck as Draco's hands entwined in Harry's dark, thick hair, pulling him closer so that the two boys bodies were pressed against each other. Harry felt something stir within him as Draco gradually moved his hands further down his back, daring even more than he already had. He jerked forward when one of Draco's hands cupped his left arse-cheek, the other carrying on its journey to the front of his trousers. There was an aching in his hard erection that was desperate to be freed and pleasured. Harry groaned into Draco's mouth and felt the other boy smirk as they carried on kissing passionately.

Harry decided that he wanted to make Draco squirm as well so moved his hands from his neck and grazed his left thumbnail down the side of the boy's cheek, pulling his lips from Draco's. Where his thumb went, he left a trail of kisses afterwards. He went down his neck and knelt in front of the other boy who was beginning to breathe heavily. Harry kneeling had stopped him in his tracks from cupping Harry's hard erection that felt almost fit to burst and this had annoyed greatly who'd wanted to play with the other boy. Harry began to slowly unbutton Draco's shirt, looking up at him through his dark eyelashes. The green eyes stared intensely into Draco's, causing him to swallow nervously. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Harry-", he began when he felt lips crushing down on his own. Harry had stood up the moment Draco had started speaking and bore down on him hard. He obviously didn't want to be disrupted. When Draco started responding with the same fervent that Harry had put into the kiss, Harry withdrew and fell down onto his knees once more, again looking at Draco through his eyelashes. Draco kept quiet this time.

When Harry had undone all of his buttons and had flung Draco's shirt aside, he began trailing his thumbnail across Draco's body once more. He started from where he'd left off at the bottom of his neck and trailed it slowly down and around his left nipple. It soon became erect, but rather than kissing it like he had done the rest of his body, his mouth closed around it as he started to suck on it. The small pink peak puckered at his touch, growing hard and pointy. Draco couldn't stop the groan that escaped him, though fearing that Harry might, once again, punish him for making a sound. He was surprised, however, when he noticed Harry relished in the sound of him groaning. This has just got much more interesting, Draco thought to himself.

He now knew what Harry wanted: Harry wanted to dominate and be the one to make the other beg. Draco smirked at the realisation, though he refused to play lap dog for the Gryffindor boy. This time, he knew what would be coming the next time he spoke and he had it all planned perfectly. First, he let out a long and exasperated groan and he felt the other boy stir from where he'd moved to his right nipple. He started to rhythmically thrust his hips into what was the other boy's chest as he was still kneeling. This took Harry greatly by surprise. Still, he tried to gain the upper hand and began trailing his nail down past his nipples and onto his navel. Draco felt the boy tug at the dark hair that surrounded his navel and this time let out an unbidden groan that he hadn't meant to let escape. Harry smirked, and then moved his face into his navel. His tongue began to follow the path of hair down until he stopped at the waistband of Draco's dark trousers. There looked like there was a moist patch, and Harry pressed his face into it and inhaled deeply.

Draco knew that Harry had taken the upper hand and meant to gain it back. He gripped his hands on either side of Harry's head and gently lifted other boy up from the front of Draco's trousers. He pressed his mouth down hard against Harry's and walked backwards with him until he felt the wall behind Harry. He started to thrust his hips fervently into Harry's own until it wasn't just Draco that had a moist patch around his cock. Harry groaned into Draco's mouth as Draco's tongued explored Harry's mouth and his hips carried on thrusting. His hands grabbed the bottom of Harry's T-Shirt and pulled it roughly over his head. It was his turn to suck and tease Harry's now erect nipples. But instead of trailing kisses along Harry's navel, he ran his tongue down until it was pressing into Harry's hard erection through the rough material that was Harry's jeans.

Draco's hands started fumbling with Harry's button and Harry arched his head back against the wall, feeling himself already close to coming. Draco finally had the button undone and yanked down Harry's jeans to reveal a very damp pair of red boxers. He rubbed his hand roughly against the front until Harry's erection was pressing so hard into his palm that it hurt. Draco inhaled deeply and was drawn in by the smell of Harry's arousal. He slid his hands inside Harry's boxers and found a considerable length being grasped in his hand. He smiled, and looked at Harry curiously. Harry had his eyes closed, and Draco took advantage of this by doing something Harry hadn't actually expected. He yanked Harry's hard erection out of the boxers and before Harry could realise it had been hit by cold air, Draco shoved it in his own mouth and sucked fervently. Harry's groan then was the loudest of all.

Draco sucked and sucked until he was almost purple in the face. He felt Harry drip deliciously into his mouth, and sucked harder every time he felt more drip out of the entrance of Harry's lengthy sized dick. Harry was thrusting his hips forward, moving his dick further and further into Draco's mouth. But Draco didn't mind, he liked the feel of fucking Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. He would gladly do this any day and every day. And as he sucked more and more and rolled his tongue around the boy's cock head and bit down slightly, he felt the boy coming close. That's when he stood up, flipped the boy over until he was leaning into the wall, and pulled his own trousers down. He began to move his hand up and down his own considerable length as he heard Harry's very heavy breathing, unaware of what Draco was going to do. When Draco's own dick was completely covered in his own pre-cum, he angled it perfectly before slamming hard into Harry's tight virgin arse-cheeks. He felt the boy shake violently and cry out a little as the unfamiliar shaft slammed into him. He felt Harry's arse-cheeks whack against his balls as he slammed into Harry more and more. After a while, Harry began to groan and had to grab his own dick to stop it from coming all over the wall. He swirled his finger over the tip until it was leaking deliciously again. Draco knew he was close. Draco started kneading Harry's arse-cheeks and then slipped his hand around to grab one of Harry's hairy balls and give it a squeeze. Harry groaned. With one last slam into him, Draco hit Harry's spot that sent him rocketing off into space. Harry's orgasm was so much that he fell limply against Draco's front and splattered all of the walls.

Draco quickly nipped Harry's ear before growling into it,

"Now who's the dominant one here, Potter? Huh?" He squeezed Harry's nipple hard when he didn't answer and Harry weakly said

"Y-You are."

"That's right. Now meet me here again tomorrow night, same place same time. Maybe I'll even let you pleasure me this time."

Author's note:

Thank you for taking the time to read this. This is the first time I've wrote Drarry and I'm a little inexperienced so apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it! Comment below and tell me what you think.


End file.
